What happened?
by eme287
Summary: What happened after the season final? Did Amita take the job? CharlieAmita romance. Spoiler warning! Rated M for sexual situations. Complete
1. The Opportunity

Amita sat alone in her quiet apartment, well almost quiet apartment. The walls were pretty thin and she could hear the neighbors walk around on the other side. It annoyed her a bit; it was almost 11 am on a Wednesday. _Shouldn't they be at work already?_ The question was soon answered when she heard their door close and the voices disappeared as they walked down the stairs to the first floor and exited the building.

Amita could now almost hear her own heart beat. _Was it the right decision to make?_ Her thoughts were mixed with confusion. Not too long ago she called Harvard about the position at the school. Amita sighed deeply and closed her eyes. Her arms were wrapped around her legs and she didn't know how long she had been sitting like that but when she felt a tingling sensation in her left leg and she had no other choice but to stretch them out by putting her feet back down on the floor.

She was completely wrapped up in her own thoughts. _I can't believe I just did that. I told them no…I told them I didn't want the job. Why did I do that? This job was a great opportunity for me and I didn't take it. _She knew there was a reason for her actions and she knew exactly what that reason was. She just needed to reassure herself that she made the right decision.

The phone call was easier than she thought. The moment the words left her mouth she actually felt strangely relieved. She didn't know why…well she sort of knew, but the thought scared her. The thought of staying scared her almost as much as the thought of packing all of her things and move far away from her home and everybody she loved, _or everybody I could have loved_.

Last night she talked to the people at CalSci and asked them about the job opening, the same job Charlie mentioned to her only a few days ago. They said they would love to have her, if she wanted to.

She took it. Last night she took the job at CalSci. She still hasn't told anyone about it. Not even Charlie knew that she wasn't going to leave. Normally he would be the first one she would call but for some reason she found it hard to pick up the phone and dial his number. He should hear it from her in person. She knew he would be happy…and a little bit shocked. _He probably wants to know why I stayed. What am I supposed to say? That I'm so crazy about him that I couldn't…_

A barking dog pulled her out of her thoughts. She got up and went to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee. She felt tired. Probably because she only slept about an hour and a half last night. Not because the decision was hard to make. She knew she never really wanted to go. The hard part was to figure out what to say to Charlie. They had been friends for so long and the thought about them being anything but that was a strange thought. That's why she pushed him away when she realized he was going to kiss her last week. Amita finished her coffee and went to the bathroom to get a shower and change her clothes. Then she was going to talk to him. Tell him she was going to stay. She looked in the mirror and caught herself smile.

Charlie was in class when Amita got there. She sneaked in very quietly, trying not to disturb anyone. She looked around and found a seat in the back by the window. The place was almost filled with students which was no surprise consider the reputation Charlie has. Amita sat down and listened to her friend when he told everybody about the importance of mathematics.

It was one of those beginner classes Charlie loved so much. He always liked the faces on the students when he said something they didn't expect or when he told them he used math to help his older brother to solve crimes. It was amazing how he could make math sound so incredible interesting…_and sexy,_ Amita thought to herself.

Twenty minutes later the lecture was over and students came up to him and wanted to know more about the math he used when he helped the FBI. Amita sat still, watching her former thesis adviser and one of her closest friends telling stories about his experiences he's gotten from working side by side with the law. The students eagerly listened to whatever he had to say.

Finally fifteen minutes later he said he needed to go and if they wanted to know more they would have to come back for class tomorrow. When he saw the disappointment on their faces when they realize he had to go already Charlie smiled at his little victory. Now they would be more than willing to come back and hear the rest.

When the last student left he looked up at Amita and smiled. She was sitting in the same chair she had been sitting in during his lecture and was now staring out through the window, oblivious to the fact that Charlie was looking at her.

"What are you thinking of?" Charlie asked, never leaving her with his eyes.

Amita turned her head around and noticed that everybody except for Charlie had left the room.

"Nothing important," she told him and looked down on her hands. "It was a good lecture," She continued before he could say anything that would make her confess right away. She needed a few minutes before she could tell him.

"Yeah, the students seemed impressed"

"Very" She smiled. "If they have trouble with the math-part maybe your brother can recruit them instead". Charlie smiled at her and went to collect his papers on the desk. As usual it was a mess. Amita got up and went over to him.

"Need any help?"

"Yeah, thanks"

As they tried to put the papers back in order Amita cleared her throat and continued.

"Charlie, I need to talk to you about something."

"Sure, what's up?" He asked without lifting his head up to look at her.

"Ehh…I'm staying," Amita said quickly, not even sure if he heard her at all.

"What?" He stopped with the papers and looked at her. "What do you mean? You're staying?"

"Yeah. I…I didn't take the job at Harvard. I'm not moving and…and I'm going to take the job here…at CalSci."

Charlie looked at her. He couldn't believe what he just heard. _Did she just say that she is staying?_

No one talked for a while and Charlie was the first one to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Is it because of me?" He asked carefully.

"No…not at all…well not entirely…Charlie look, I've been thinking about it for a while now and I realize that I…that I never really wanted the job in the first place. I mean, sure it's a great opportunity and all but this is my home…and I'm not ready to leave. Not yet anyway."

Amita stopped talking and realized how nervous she was. She was never the one who got nervous. Not around Charlie anyway. They had known each other for years.

"Amita, you're a young and intelligent women and I don't doubt for a second that there will be another opportunity like this for you in the future…" He trailed off.

"But…?"

"But…are you sure you want this?" He asked and looked at her.

She thought for a while before she smiled, "Definitely."

At that he smiled back.

Soon after their talk, and when they finally gotten some sort of control over his papers again, Charlie had to go to another class. They said goodbye and Charlie promised he would call her when he got home.

At 6 pm Charlie pulled up on his driveway and noticed Dons car already there. He and the guys from his work were coming over today to have dinner with Charlie and his father. Charlie obviously forgot about it as soon as he left the house this morning, even though his father had called him at work and reminded him of it and make sure he wouldn't be late.

Charlie got out of the car and locked the doors. He sighed. It'd been a long and emotional day. He was happy that Amita was going to stay. He really truly was and no one could say otherwise. It was quiet outside and the only thing Charlie wanted to do was head straight to bed. _Like that's going to happen anytime soon. _He thought to himself when he heard the others inside. He walked the few steps to the front door and opened it.

The quietness disappeared almost immediately and Charlie walked into a room filled with laughter. Everybody sat around the table listening to Don telling stories about when Charlie and he were young. _Great, so nothing embarrassing here._

Charlie closed the door and leaned his back against it. When the others heard him come in they turned around and saw him standing there with his eyes closed.

"Hi Chuck, you okej?" Don asked curiously.

Charlie didn't say anything. He opened his eyes and smiled.

"Charlie? Whats up?"

"She's staying," Charlie said after a while.

"She's staying? Who's staying?" Alan asked when he got out from the kitchen to join the guys around the dinner table.

The grin on Charlies face gave everybody the answer they wanted.


	2. The Phonecall

"Oh my God! Charlie, that's great!" Megan said from across the table. "Isn't it?"

"Yeah," Charlie answered. He took of his jacket and hung it on the clothes hanger by the front door. It would probably take a while before he could get rid of the ridiculous smile he had on his face. Don studied him before he turned around to look at the others. Everyone had a huge grin on their face…no exception for Don.

"Why didn't she take it?" Alan asked while he set the table. He turned around to meet Charlie's gaze. "The job I mean. It would have been a great opportunity for her."

"I don't know…she said that she didn't want to move…that…that she wasn't ready to leave her home yet," Charlie responded without looking anyone in their eyes. He moved across the room and took a seat between his father and David. "So…what's for dinner?" He said trying to change the subject. Charlie never felt particularly comfortable discussing his love interests when everybody had their focus on him.

He remembered the one time when Don took the girl he liked to his prom. That was not a pleasant evening. When his father told Larry about it he felt embarrassed. He shouldn't have been embarrassed about it considering it happened a long time ago. That night Charlie was grounded and Don had to go to his prom with a black eye. _No, that was definitely not a pleasant evening._

When he realized that no one responded to his question he looked up and saw five people staring at him.

"What?"

"Was that the only reason she didn't take it?" Don asked from across the table.

"What do you mean?" Charlie now felt really uncomfortable. _Why do they always have to be so nosy? I know they are FBI agents and all but come on…it's not like I'm a criminal or anything…leave me alone!_

"Charlie, she obviously…"

"Can we like…like…not talk about this right now," Charlie interrupted his brother before he got a chance to finish his sentence.

"Sure, whatever. Sorry Chuck, I was just curious." Don defended himself and put his hands in the air to show him that he surrendered.

"Pass the potatoes, please." Don continued. He was still interested in whatever was going on between his brother and Amita but he knew Charlie and he knew there was no point to push him. He would tell him if he wanted to and that was clearly not the case at the moment.

It didn't take long before anyone changed the subject. In this case it was Megan. She noticed that Charlie was a bit uncomfortable and came up with a topic that she knew would make the others leave him alone for a while, work. Charlie silently thanked her for it. The guys started to talk about a case they were working on. A missing girl was found in the woods a couple of days ago with no memory of what might have happened to her and the FBI still had no suspect. Charlie agreed to come by the office the next day to look at some files and to see if he could help out with anything.

Hours later the dinner was finally over and everybody had gone home. Except for Don who was crashing in his old room. Charlie could hear him snore even though Dons room was across the hall from his and both of their doors were closed. Then he remembered. He promised he would call Amita when he got home. _What time is it?_ Charlie looked at his clock on his wrist. Almost 11 pm. _Was it too late to call her?_ He had a vague memory of Amita telling him she used to be up late at night with her work. She told him it was the only time she could think without being disturbed.

He considered it for a while before he picked up his phone and dialled her number. It didn't take long before she answered and luckily it didn't sound like he had waked her up either.

"Hi, it's me."

"Oh, Hi Charlie!"

"Sorry to call you so late. I didn't wake you, did I?"

"No…no I was up. Did you just get home or…?" She trailed off.

"No. Don had the guys over for dinner tonight. They left about thirty minutes ago."

"Oh."

"Sorry I didn't call you earlier." He felt awfully guilty for not calling her as soon as he stepped into his house and the fact that he almost forgot about it didn't make it any better.

"That's okay."

No one said anything for a while. They fell into an uncomfortable silence and neither one of them knew how to break it. Charlie was the first one to give it a try.

"Ehh…Amita?"

"Yes."

"Ehh…do you maybe want to have lunch with me tomorrow?"

"Lunch? Sure…I'd love to."

"Great. I promised Don I would help him with a case first but after that…does that sound good?"

"Yeah…why don't you give me a call when you're finished and I'll meet you in your office."

"I'll do that."

"Okay…so I'll see you tomorrow Charlie."'

"See you tomorrow. Goodnight Amita."

"Goodnight, bye."

The phone call couldn't have lasted more than a minute. _What was that anyway? I totally blacked out there for a moment. When did it become so hard for me to talk to Amita?_ Charlie put the phone back on his desk and started to undress. His bed was already made since he was in a hurry this morning. Okay that was a lie. It was the lack of motivation that made him not to do it.

Amita woke up the following morning when the bright sunlight hit her face. She never put down the blinds the night before and now she had to pay for it. She turned around in her bed, still not ready to go up. _Just a couple of more minutes. _At that moment her alarm clock rang. She threw her arm out to switch it off. Unfortunately she hit it a little bit too hard and the clock hit the floor only to break into three pieces. _Damn._

A fixed alarm clock and a quick shower later she was ready to go. She didn't bother to eat anything since she was going to meet Charlie for lunch later. It was still early but she left the apartment and headed to school. She needed to go over some notes before she started her new job. That wasn't until next week but she wanted to be well prepared and for that she needed to be thorough.

Charlie wasn't at school when she got there and she suspected he was still helping Don with the case. She found Larry sitting in Charlie's classroom doing…well…nothing.

"Hi Larry, what are you up to?" She went into the room and put her papers on the desk in front of him.

"Amita, Hi. Charles was going to help me with a problem of mine."

"A problem?"

"Yeah." When Larry didn't look at her she became curious. He definitely caught her attention.

"What kind of problem?" She asked.

"Oh…you know…"

"Hmm…Larry, this problem of yours wouldn't happen to involve a tall, good looking FBI agent, would it?"

"Am I that transparent?"

"Well…it was just a lucky guess." She stopped for a second before she continued. "Larry, I don't mean to pry but what happened to the dinner the two of you had a couple of weeks ago. I thought it went well."

"It did, it did…it went very well actually. Megan and I got along just fine but the two of us have been so busy lately that we hardly get a chance to see each other."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Yeah well..." Larry got up from the chair and collected his papers. After saying goodbye to Amita he left her alone in the room with her thoughts…and of course the notes. She sighed and sat down in the chair Larry had been sitting in only a couple of seconds ago.

She just finished going over her papers when her phone rang. She took it in her hand and looked at the display only to see Charlie's name in flashing letters.

"Hey Charlie!"

"Hi. Did I call at a bad time?"

"No, you could never call at a bad time" She smiled when she heard him chuckle at her response before she continued. "How did it go with the case?"

"I'm not sure if the information I provided could help them with the investigation."

"I guess it remains to be seen."

"Yeah I guess so."

"So…ready for lunch?"

"Are you kidding? I'm starving. I'm actually outside right now so…"

"Say no more. I'll be right there. I'm just going to pack my things."

"Okay then. See you in a bit."

"You bet!"

* * *

What do you think? Good? Bad? Should I continue? Please let me know. 


	3. Pancakes and interruptions

"So…Where do you want to go?" Charlie asked when Amita came out the building and joined him in the parking lot. Amita thought for a while before she answered him with a big smile on her face.

"Oh, I know! Last week they opened up a new diner not too far from here. They make the best blueberry pancakes. Come on, I'll show you." She said and started to walk away from the car.

"Okay, lead the way." He said behind her with a grin on his face. The thought of Amita being so excited over pancakes was amusing.

It took about twenty minutes to walk over there. Normally it would have taken them almost half that time but today was an unusual warm day. On the news last night they had been talking about a heat wave over the Los Angeles area, and it sure was a heat wave! It sucked the strengths right out of them.

Charlie updated Amita on the FBI case and asked her if she could take a look at it when they came back from their lunch. _That is to say we don't die from a heat stroke on the way back._ He thought as soon as the words left his mouth.

Thankfully it was a bit cooler in the diner. They found a table in the back by the window. When the waitress asked for their orders both of them ordered blueberry pancakes and a glass of cold lemonade with extra ice.

Since math was a common interest they chose not to avoid that specific topic. Neither one of them wanted to relive their first date. _So what if it was hard to talk about anything besides math?_ As soon as they started to talk they realized it was easier today. In fact it wasn't hard at all. Their discussions were conducted in a very relaxed atmosphere.

After a while they were able to leave out the math-part and they started to discuss other topics like first dates, favourite movies and travels. Amita had a hard time not to laugh when Charlie told her about the prom-incident. It felt good and they really enjoyed each others company.

They found Don and Colby in Charlie's classroom when they came back from their lunchdate.

"Hey Charlie, I was just about to call you. Where have you been?" Don asked as soon as he saw his younger brother walk through the door.

"We went for lunch and then we took a walk before we headed back here. You know Don, people actually eat sometimes," Charlie responded.

"Sorry I didn't mean…wait, you went for a walk in this weather?"

"Yeah. why?"

"Why? It's like a freaking sauna out there!"

Charlie and Amita exchanged glances.

"Really? We didn't notice." Amita answered. She smiled at him and Charlie couldn't do anything but to smile back. Amita had that affect on him. She had always had that affect on him. Ever since he met her on that wonderful day a couple of years ago.

He had been seeing her around school and when he found out he was going to be her thesis advisor he was a bit disappointed. Not because he didn't enjoy working with her. Amita was a very smart woman and one of the few people who understood him but whenever he was in a room with her she would hypnotise him with her smell or with that beautiful smile of hers and he was never allowed to do anything about it. How many times didn't he wish they would have met under different circumstances? How many nights didn't he have that dream where…

"Earth to Charlie." Don forced him out of his thoughts and when Don knew he had his attention again he continued. "Have you taken another look at the case? You know the girl with the memory loss?"

"We were just about to do that." Charlie took the files out of his bag and handed it to Amita. She was already familiar with it since Charlie informed her about it before.

"How is it going? You got a suspect?" Charlie asked and started to scribble something on the blackboard.

"No, no one yet." Colby answered and tried to follow Charlie's thoughts on the board. God knows he never was the one who loved math in school. In third grade he said to his mother that his math book was cursed. He told her that the book gave him a terrible headache every time he opened it, which wasn't a total lie. His mother just laughed and told him that everybody felt like that sometimes. When he met Charlie he realized how important math is today. Never in a million years could he have guessed that math could be used in so many different situations.

While Charlie was occupied with explaining his math to Don and Colby, Amita was sitting by the computer when she noticed something that caught her attention.

"Hey guys. I think I found something."

Charlie put down his chalk and the three of them went over to her and looked at the screen.

"This is a map of the wood and here…" She pointed at the screen. "…is were she was found. Right?"

"Right." Don confirmed.

"Well, the map shows that there is a house over here." She continued.

"Yeah, but we already talked to the owner. He said he neither saw nor heard anything suspicious the night the girl was found and we have no reason not to believe him."

"Yeah, but Charlie and I used to hike here sometimes and over here…" She pointed again. "…here is a small brown shed. It's not on the map but it's not too far away from the place where the victim was found."

"That's right." Charlie remembered. "It's covered by trees and bushes. Easy to miss if you don't look for it."

"Okay, let's check it out." He said to Colby and picked up the phone to inform the others about the new information. "Thanks guys. I'll keep you two informed." He said before the two FBI agents exited the room.

Amita and Charlie were again left alone.

"Good work. I can't believe I forgot about it though."

"Nah, you would have remembered eventually." She smiled at him. _She always knew how to make people feel better._

The two of them sat in silence for a while.

"You know…" Charlie started. "I really had a good time before."

"Yeah, I did too. We should do it again some time."

"Definitely."

It was just the two of them now. All alone in his office…well for a while anyway.

"Charles! There you are. I've been looking everywhere for you." Larry forced Charlie and Amita to break eye contact. Larry stopped when he noticed the look on their faces. He realized he stepped right into something he shouldn't have.

Amita got up from the chair and handed the files back to Charlie. She touched his hand a little bit longer than she usually would have. She could almost feel the electricity between them and the look on Charlie's face showed her he felt it too. Amita went to gather up her things before she headed for the door.

"Well, I'm going to take off. I'll see you later." She said and waved before she left.

"Did I interrupt anything?" Larry asked when he knew Amita was too far away to be able to hear him.

"No," Charlie lied.

"Oh, okay…good. I actually wanted to ask you something."

"Okay, shoot."

Two hour later Amita found Charlie in his office. He was just about to leave when he heard a knock on the door. Before he got a chance to answer Amita popped her head in and gave him one of those huge smile she saved just for him.

"You knew," He said in a composed voice.

"What?"

"You knew," He repeated.

"Knew what?" Amita walked into his office and closed the door behind her.

"What he wanted to talk to me about." When Charlie saw the confused look on Amitas face he continued.

"I was in my classroom with Larry for 55 minutes, not ten or fifteen, 55!"

Amita started to laugh.

"That's not funny." He had a hard time not to laugh himself. "He wanted to talk about women. You know…what to do, or not to do, on a date."

"Oh, come on. It couldn't have been that bad. You know how much he likes Megan and he really don't want to mess things up by for example saying the wrong thing."

"Hmm…I got to say, I can see how that would be a problem for Larry."

"I think it's cute. He knows what he wants and he goes after it."

Charlie was quiet for a moment and continued to pack his bag.

"What would you say if I told you that I know what I want?" He asked and looked at her.

"I would ask you what it is you know that you want." She answered and took a step closer to him.

He followed her move and soon they stood face to face. Charlie caressed her left arm before he took a hold of her hand and drew her closer to him. She was now only about an inch away. Amita shivered under his touch and when she felt his breath against her cheek she closed her eyes and held her breath. Charlie leaned in and whispered into her ear.

"I want you."

His hand moved up from her arm and covered her left cheek. He looked into her eyes and moved the hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear. Before she knew it he placed the hand back on her cheek and caressed it with his thumb. Not once did they break eye contact. She didn't know if the heat between the two of them was a result of the heat wave or the physical attraction she knew existed between them.

Charlie came closer. Their lips were almost touching. _Wait, what was that noise? _They broke apart and Charlie put his hand in his pocket and took out his now ringing cell phone. On the display he could se he brother's name.

"It's Don," He told her and she could swear she heard disappointment in his voice.

"You should take it," She whispered. "It could be about the case."

Charlie nodded and answered.


	4. Dates and Kisses

**I wanted to use this opportunity to thank for the responses I've been getting. You know who you are and I just wanted you to know that you guys are the reason I continue this story.**

**Now, get ready for some romance!**

* * *

"Hi Don," Charlie answered the phone trying not to sound too upset with the fact that Don interrupted him before he had a chance to kiss Amita. 

"Charlie, are you okay? You sound a little…weird." _Obviously he failed._

"No, I'm fine. What's up?"

"You know the shed you told us about?"

"Yeah, did you find anything?"

"We think she was held there against her will by the guy who kidnapped her. We found blood on the walls. The blood spatter is consistent with the victim's wounds. We also lifted a few prints and luckily for us our guy had a previous record and we were able to find a match. We're bringing him in as we speak."

"Wow, that's great. Don, that's really good news."

"Yeah, I just thought I should let you know."

"Thanks, I'll tell Amita."

"Okay bye."

"Bye."

He closed his phone and put it back into his breast pocket.

"They think they found the guy." He told Amita.

"That's good to hear." It was a nice feeling to be able to help people who lacked the ability to help themselves.

"Yeah it is."

Both of them smiled at the sudden awkwardness. It was quiet in his office. The blinds were closed trying to keep the heat from coming inside. Not that it was working or anything. They both knew the heat in his office wasn't a result of the weather, not entirely anyway.

"Amita…"

"Yes?"

"Do you want to have dinner with me tonight?" He knew the answer to his question even before the words left his mouth.

"I'd love to Charlie."

"So…I'll pick you up around seven."

"I'll be waiting."

Charlie nodded and Amita turned around and left Charlie alone in his office. If the dinner tonight would turn out only half as good as their lunch it would still be a good date. No, scratch that. It would still be a wonderful date. They really hit it off. The chemistry between the two of them was…unbelievable.

Before Charlie got a chance to sort out the papers on the desk, Amita came back. She didn't say anything. She just entered the office, closed the door behind her and leaned her back against it. Charlie looked up and saw her standing there looking at him.

"Hi." He started. "Did you forget anything?"

"Yeah, this…" She let go of her purse on her way over to him. She didn't remember when or if she even heard it hit the floor but she didn't care. There was only one thing in her head right now and nothing could stop her from doing the thing she wanted to do the most. Not even a stupid cell phone.

When Amita was close enough she placed both of her hands on his cheeks and pulled him towards her. As soon as their lips touched everything else was forgotten. She could feel him respond to her kiss and it made her even more aroused. His hands went up her back and caressed her through her black shirt.

The sensation made her bolder and soon her hands were under his shirt and caressed his skin. He shivered under her touch. _If she could do that I can do this, _he thought and before Amita realized what was going on he had her pressed up against the wall. She moaned at his sudden move. They shouldn't be doing this in here, in his office. It was still working hours and the door was unlocked. That thought disappeared as soon as she felt how aroused he was. She bucked against his hips and he moaned into her mouth.

They never wanted to let go of each other but the lack of air forced them to break apart. By now both of them were damp with sweat. Her hands were still under his shirt when he leaned his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. Both of them gasped for air. Neither one of them knew how long they stood like that but their breaths were almost back to normal when he lifted his head to look into her eyes.

"What was that for?" He whispered with a hint of surprise in his voice. Not that he was complaining or anything. She leaned closer and whispered back into his ear.

"For being you." She said but kept her mouth by his ear before she continued. "You still up for tonight?"

"Absolutely." He whispered back.

She let him go and went to look for her purse on the floor before she left him alone in his room…again. This time she didn't come back. That was probably for the best. Now he had a chance to calm down. Twenty minutes later he left work and headed out to his car. He had to change his clothes and he was in a desperate need of a shower. A cold one.

The hours went faster than he realized. The next time Charlie glanced at his watch it was almost half past six. He should get going in case he got stuck in a traffic jam. He definitely didn't want to be late on their first official date.

He arrived just in time, actually he still had five minutes to spare but who's counting? Amita lived on the third floor and since the elevator was out of order he had to take the stairs.

A knock on the door got her attention. It wasn't every night she had a chance to have dinner with Charlie. Amita took a deep breath before she took the handle in her hand and opened the door.

"Hi." She answered when she saw who it was.

"Hi, wow you look…you're beautiful Amita."

"Thanks Charlie, you don't look too bad yourself." He smiled at her before he gave her the flowers he had in his hand.

"Thank you. They are beautiful."

"I know how much you like lilies so…"

"I love them. I'm just going to put them in some water and then we can go. You can come in if you want." She said and left the door open for him to come in. He could hear her in the kitchen trying to find a vase for the flowers. In the mean time Charlie was looking at some of the photos she had in her bookshelf. In one photo he could see Amita together with another young woman. He recognized her as one of Amita's friends from school. In another one he could see Amita and an older lady, most likely her grandmother.

"That one is taken in India," she said when she found Charlie in the living room. The Milton price money made it possible for Amita and her grandmother to visit India during the spring break a couple of weeks ago.

"Yeah?"

"Mmm…it was the first day. We had just left the airport. I can show you the rest of the photos if you want. Not today though since we're going out to dinner but another time maybe."

"I'd love to see them."

"Okay then. Speaking of dinner, where are we going anyway?" She asked and took her shoes in her hand and opened the front door.

"Do you like Italian?"

"I love Italian," She said and held the door open. When she noticed he wasn't coming she looked at him and saw him staring at her.

"What?"

"Aren't you going to wear those," He said and pointed to the shoes in her hand.

"Are you kidding. The elevator is broken and there is no way I'm going to walk down the stairs in these heels," She said and smiled when she heard him chuckle. He followed her out and closed the door behind them.

The dinner was great. No, it was more than just great, it was terrific. When they got to the restaurant she noticed he left the cell phone in his car. He didn't want another interruption like the previous one. She smiled at his little gesture and when he rushed around the car to open the door for her, she thought the evening couldn't be any better. She was wrong.

When Charlie walked her to her door after dinner he leaned in and gave her a soft kiss on her lips. He fought the urge to follow her into the apartment. He didn't want to ruin the day by doing something irrational. They said goodbye and that was the end of a perfect evening.

* * *

**What do you think? TBC?**


	5. Movienight

**Okay, so here is a slightly longer chapter than my previous ones and it was also the hardest one to write. This is the reason for my rating and I hope you'll like it :)**

* * *

The following two weeks were amazing. It didn't go a day when they didn't see each other. Well, they saw each other every day before they were dating too, but this was different. The times they spent alone with each other were wonderful. Whenever they kissed the world just seemed to stop spinning. It never went further than kisses though since neither one of them wanted to rush things. They didn't need to have sex to know where they had each other. 

Charlie and Amita decided to keep a low profile. The closeness between the two of them was still very new and they wanted to keep it to themselves for a while before they let their friends and families know. Although they suspected Don already knew about it.

Two days ago Don dropped by Charlie's office to inform him about a breakthrough in a case Charlie had been helping the FBI with. Don never knocked on the door before he entered and Charlie and Amita, who had other things on their minds at the time, pulled away from each other as soon as they noticed someone was about to enter through the door. They thought they were fast enough but the grin on Don's face forced them to rethink. It must have been suspicious to see them in Charlie's office…together…gasping for air…well…he is a FBI agent after all. Don never said anything though.

"Charlie, you got a minute?" Amita stood in the doorway to his classroom. As soon as he heard her voice he put the chalk down and turned around to face her.

"For you? Always."

Amita smiled and entered the room. She closed the door and walked towards him.

"You got planes tonight?" She asked and put her arms around his neck. Charlie responded to her touch by embracing her. He loved the feeling of being this close to her.

"No, nothing I can't cancel. Why do you ask?"

"I just thought that maybe we could do something later."

"Oh really? What did you have in mind?" Charlie asked playfully and brushed his lips against hers in an almost kiss. The sensation made her forget why she was there in the first place but she recovered after a while.

"Oh you know…I just thought that, since we've gone out almost every day this week, it would be nice to spend an evening inside…just the two of us."

"Yeah?" The smile he gave her made her knees feel weak.

"Yeah, I was thinking pizza and a movie maybe…at my place." Her hands were slowly caressing his neck and he found it hard to concentrate on what she was saying.

"That sounds…really nice. I would love to do that."

"Yeah? So…it's a date then."

"It's a date." He confirmed and smiled at the thought of spending a quiet evening alone with Amita. They had really gotten to know each other the last couple of weeks. Amita told him all about her trip to India and he could talk to her about personal stuff like his mother's death.

Amita slowly let Charlie go. She let her arms fall from his neck and down his arms. She gave him a quick kiss and was about to turn around when Charlie grabbed her wrist and pulled her back towards him. The kiss he gave her was filled with passion and she responded almost immediate. _God, he's a good kisser, _she thought when she felt his tongue stroke her bottom lip. The kiss lasted forever. Okay, maybe not forever but it sure felt like it. When the kiss ended she let out a quiet moan. She missed him already. Amita looked into his eyes and had to ask.

"What was that for?" She whispered.

"For being you." He whispered back.

Her smile lit up the room and she left Charlie alone with his thoughts. Amita really didn't want to go but she had a class to teach. _Can't really afford to lose my job the second week now, can I?_

Charlie watched her go before he continued to write on his board. The thought of her gave him goosebumps. No other woman had ever had that effect on him before.

"Charles Edward Eppes." Larry said behind his back. He hadn't heard him come in and the sound of his name made him jump.

"God Larry, don't do that!"

"Sorry, sorry. I didn't realize you were so…so…easily frightened." Larry said and took a seat in the chair by his desk. He picked up the Rubik's cube that was lying in front of him and began to play with it.

"Well obviously I am." Charlie said a little annoyed. "What can I do for you?" When he didn't get an answer to his question Charlie turned around to look at him.

"You already forgot, didn't you?" Larry said.

"What?"

"You were going to help me with the preparation." After seeing Charlie's confused look he continued. "You know the lecture I'm giving on Friday."

"Gosh Larry, I'm so sorry. I totally forgot about it. Is it urgent because I'm kind of busy all day?" Charlie said and hoped to God Larry wouldn't ask what his plans were. He hated to lie.

"Oh," Larry said a little surprised. "Well, I guess we can do it tomorrow? I could really use your help on this one Charles."

"Sure, fine. I'm off tomorrow so why don't you swing by my house in the morning and I'll take a look at it then."

"Are you sure that's okay? I don't want to bother you on your day off."

"No, no…it's no trouble."

"Well okay then, as long as you're sure." Larry said and put the cube back down before he got up from the chair. "I'll see you tomorrow." Charlie nodded and Larry left his office just as quiet as he had been when he first entered. _Someone should put a bell around his neck, _Charlie thought and chuckled at the picture in his head. He couldn't help feeling a bit guilty for forgetting something he promised Larry to do.

Amita was in the kitchen when she heard the knock on the door. She was dying of anticipation. She practically ran to the door but stopped before she opened it to catch her breath. She looked in the peephole and smiled.

"Oh, great. It's the pizza man!" She said when she saw Charlie standing there with the box in his hands.

"Yeah, it's me. Hungry?"

"Starving." Amita took the pizza from Charlie and invited him into her home. He took off his jacket and followed her into the living room where she placed the pizza box on the table in front of the TV.

"So…is this the movie?" He asked and pointed to a DVD case on the table. "Life is beautiful." He read.

"Yeah, it's an Italian movie. It takes place during the World War II. Have you seen it?"

"No, I haven't actually. But I've heard it's supposed to be good."

"It is," She stated and walked into the kitchen to get them both something to drink.

About two hours later when the movie ended Amita was lying half on top of Charlie. Her head was resting on his stomach and her arm was wrapped around his waist. He was gently caressing it up and down with his hand.

"So…what did you think?" Amita asked with her face buried in his shirt.

"I think I have a new favourite movie," he said and continued to stroke her bare arm. _Thank God I decided to wear a T-shirt tonight. This "skin against skin"- feeling feels damn good, _she thought and smiled.

"Yeah, we should do this more often."

"Definitely."

The two of them just lay there, together, in her couch doing nothing more but to enjoy each others company. Both of them had their eyes closed to savour the moment and it didn't take long before they fell asleep.

Amita woke again up when she felt something move under her. She didn't need to open her eyes to know the source of the movement.

"Charlie, are you awake?" She whispered.

"Mmm, yeah…a little." He answered with a sleepy voice.

"We shouldn't sleep out here."

"What?" His eyes still closed.

"The couch." She stated. "It's really uncomfortable. The last time I fell asleep on it I woke up with a sore back."

"Mmm…don't wanna move. Feels too good." He stopped and held her tighter. "You feel good."

She opened her eyes and lifted her head so she could look at him. When he felt Amita move he opened his eyes too and met her gaze. Slowly she crawled up his body to be face to face with him. They didn't say anything, just looked into each others eyes. Amita bent down and captured his lips with hers. The kiss was soft but it still told him what she wanted and that didn't go Charlie unnoticed. They kissed a little bit longer before he felt her hand slowly starting to unbutton his shirt.

"Amita…," he whispered and stroked her hair when the kisses stopped. "Are you sure…about this?"

"I've never been more sure about anything." She whispered back and caressed his now exposed chest with her hand. It was time to take this relationship to the next level. She closed the distance between them again and kissed him like she had never kissed anyone before. She lifted her body to straddle his lap and bent down to take one of his nipples in her mouth. He let out a quiet "_God_" and started to tug on her shirt. He needed to feel more of her. She stopped with the kissing and lifted her arms above her head. That was enough for him to pull the shirt over her head and toss it somewhere on the floor.

"Bed. Now." It must have sounded really needing but at the moment she didn't care. She wanted him and he wanted her and nothing else mattered. Amita stood up and Charlie quickly followed her. They didn't even get to the bedroom before they were at each other again. Charlie pushed her against a wall. He lifted her up and Amita wrapped her legs around his waist. She moaned when she felt how aroused he was. In one quick move she pulled his open shirt down his arms and made it fall to the floor. When it was gone his hands moved to her bottom to hold her in place while she kissed and sucked on his neck. It would probably leave a mark but like before, she didn't care.

Finally they were able to reach the bedroom and Charlie gently laid Amita down on her bed. He on the other hand was lying on top of her between her legs. They stopped to look at each other. His beautiful brown eyes captured her and she lifted her hand to caress his cheek. They smiled at each other and Charlie lowered his head to kiss her neck. Amita closed her eyes to savour the feeling.

Her bra was the next thing to go. When he captured her sensitive nipple with his mouth and stroke it with his tongue she was sure she was going to loose it right there and then. Her hands reached the zipper of his pants and opened it in a painfully slow rate. She put her hands down his underwear and he froze at the feeling of her hand around him. She wanted to feel him, touch him, and see his reaction when she gently stroked him back and forth.

"If you don't stop doing that right now I don't think I can hold in any longer." He said with a voice full with arousal and desperation. He actually loved what she was doing to him but didn't want to come until he had given her what she deserved. Amita let him go and they continued with the kissing and the removing of their clothes.

Ten minutes later they were completely naked. There wasn't an inch of skin on either of their bodies that hadn't been touched yet. Suddenly Charlie stopped and Amita could sense he had something on his mind.

"What is it?" Amita wondered.

"Amita…I…I didn't exactly come prepared for this."

"It's okay. I'm on the pill." When she noticed the look on his face she continued. "I'm an optimist." He laughed quietly and kissed her.

"You are amazing you know that?" He told to her.

"You're pretty amazing yourself." She answered with a smile and kissed him back.

Charlie positioned himself on top of her and entered her slowly giving her time to adjust. Their breathing became more rapidly. Amita closed her eyes and wrapped her legs around his waist to show him she wanted more, that she needed to feel more of him. He kissed her and began to move. Slowly at first but picked up speed when he found it harder to contain himself. Amita caressed his back and once in a while he could feel her nails dig into his skin when he hit her most sensitive spot.

"God Charlie, don't stop," She begged in an almost inaudible tone.

Amita was the first one to climax but Charlie wasn't too far behind. He buried his head in the hollow of her neck after calling out her name.

Neither one of them spoke. No words could describe what they were feeling right now. The smell of sex and sweat was lingering in the air. The sheets on her bed were a complete mess. It would have been completely dark in the room if it wouldn't have been for the small amount of light that was finding its way in through the small openings of the blinds.

Still not moving they tried to regain their breathing. Amita kept him close to her by wrapping her arms around him. She wasn't ready for the loss of contact just yet. He felt her need to keep him near her so he took Amita with him when he turned them around in her bed. Amita stiffened at his sudden move but he felt her relaxed again when she was settled on top of him.

For the second time that night they fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

**TBC**


	6. The Morning After

**Sorry it took a while for me to update but here is chapter 6. I hope you'll like it :)**

* * *

He looked very peaceful when he slept. Not at all tensed like he did when he was trying to find a solution to a math problem or when he visited a crime scene. No, this was different. He almost looked like a child when he lied on his stomach right there next to her. Except that he wasn't a child. In fact Charlie was far away from being a child as anyone could ever be. He had proven _that_ to her last night. Three times actually. 

Last night was wonderful. She remembers every single detail of it and every little word he had whispered into her ear when he made love to her right here in her bed just a couple of hours ago. She shivered as the memories came back.

Amita was lying awake in her bed watching and listening to his breathing. She too was lying on her stomach only a few inches away from his face. He was so…relaxed. She loved seeing him like that. A few minutes later he began to stir and caught her gaze as soon as he opened his eyes. A smile spread across his face when he saw her.

"What are you doing all the way over there?" Amita noticed the sound of sleep linger in his voice. She smiled back at him and moved towards him. Still face to face with each other he wrapped his arms around her to keep her as close to him as he possible could. He gently brushed her hair away with his hand and gave her a warm slow kiss on her mouth. It was more than welcomed.

"Sleep well?" Amita asked when the kiss ended.

"Mmm…very. You?"

"Best night in a long time." Charlie held her tighter and with a quick move he turned them around. He placed himself on top of her and looked down with big brown eyes on the woman lying beneath him. He caressed her cheek and Amita closed her eyes at the sensation. When she opened them again he smiled at her and lowered his head to give her a couple of soft kisses on her neck and slowly moved towards her now open mouth. She moaned with pleasure.

"Best morning in a long time too, you know." She said between kisses. He chuckled and continued before he remembered something.

"Wait. What time is it?" She turned her head to look at the watch on the nightstand.

"It's half past nine. Why?"

"Half past nine?" She nodded.

"Charlie?" He looked down and caught her wondering gaze.

"I was supposed to meet Larry at my house today."

"Today?" He bit his lower lip and nodded. "When?" She continued not really sure if she wanted to hear the answer.

"Thirty minutes ago." Her mouth opened and formed a small "o".

"But I haven't heard the phone. I mean shouldn't they have called if they wondered where you were." Amita told him.

"Probably, but I…I turned off my cellphone yesterday before I knocked on your door. I didn't want us to get interrupted again."

They looked at each other for a long time before both of them burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry." Charlie started when the laughter soothed. "I know that we agreed not to tell them yet but…" Charlie tried to apologize but Amita interrupted him before he got a chance to finish.

"Charlie…it doesn't matter if they find out about us. I mean…we agreed to tell them when it became more serious and…well…I guess that time is here."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure and besides…" She continued and smiled. "Don probably already knows about us."

"Yeah, I guess we should have been a little bit more…discreet."

"You think?" Charlie smirked and gave her a quick kiss before he got out of bed to get dressed. While Charlie was busy finding his clothes Amita slipped out of bed and put on a pink robe. She stopped before she entered the living room to watch him button his shirt. He felt her presence and saw her leaning on the doorframe smiling at him.

"What?" He wanted to know.

"Just…you." She said and started to walk towards him. She stopped only inches away from him and looked into his eyes.

"You should know I had a really good time yesterday…with you." He said staring at her lips.

"Me too," Amita whispered into his ear. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her towards him. Their lips met for a final kiss before he had to go.

About twenty-five minutes later he was home. The traffic wasn't too bad. He definitely had experienced worse. The car on the street told him that Larry was already here. _Great. _On his driveway he noticed another car he immediately recognized. Charlie sighed. The car on the driveway indicated that Don was here and it was not an impossibility that some of his working buddies was here too.

"Charlie! What a pleasant surprise. Nice of you to join us," Don greeted him when he entered the house.

Charlie said nothing. He hung his jacket on the chair next to him and turned around only to give them an embarrassing smile.

"Where have you been man and why are your cellphone off?" Don asked. Charlie looked around and saw Don, Larry, his father and Megan looking like living question marks. Charlie cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I…I forgot what time it was and then…then I…when I remembered I hurried home as quickly as I could." Don, always the attentive one, noticed how Charlie tried to avoid eye contact. There definitely was something he was trying to hide.

"Where have you been Charles?" Larry asked and looked at him. Charlie caught his gaze and felt the guilt coming.

"I'm so sorry Larry. I…I was out…just out."

"Out?" Now Alan was interested, but only because he was worried about his son. Charlie made the same stunt after his mother's death. That is to say when he wasn't too busy writing on his boards in the garage. Charlie used to wander the streets in the middle of the night thinking of…nothing and everything. Even Don was a bit anxious about his younger brother and one time he even confronted him about it. Don knew what kind of things that happened during the nights in this city. Bad things. And knowing that Charlie was alone out there was hard to process. To both Alan's and Don's relief Charlie's behaviour stopped after a while and they never mentioned it again.

"What do you mean out?" Alan continued.

"Oh, you know…just out." Charlie couldn't stand still anymore. He walked into the kitchen and poured some coffee into a cup. What should he say? It didn't matter how old he were he always felt uncomfortable talking about these sorts of things. He took a sip before he joined the others in the living room again. He stood still with his cup in his hands and noticed four pair of eyes staring at him. Something caught Don's attention and before he knew it…

"Is that a hickey?" Okay, Charlie could now feel the redness on his cheeks.

"What?" Charlie said and let go of his cup with his one hand only to cover his neck with it.

"Oh my good. It is!"

"Way to go Charlie." Megan said as Don tried to squeeze some more information out of him. She had been quite until now because she didn't think Charlie needed another one to question him. Don's gaze wandered from Charlie to his father to Megan and Larry and back to Charlie again. This time with a huge grin on his face. Charlie closed his eyes and waited for the words he knew were going to escape Don's mouth.

"It's Amita, isn't it?"

* * *

**TBC**


	7. Lunch and worries

"Oh my good! What happened then?" Amita was now very interested in hearing about Charlie's eventful morning with his family. Charlie had just finished a lecture when he got a call from his brother who needed his help on a new case. Charlie went back to his classroom to wait for Don and that's where Amita found him two minutes ago.

"Well, after Don's unnecessary and embarrassing interrogation dad started to talk about finally getting those grandchildren he always wanted." Amita started to laugh.

"Yeah, you are laughing now but just wait before they get their hands on you too." Charlie said and couldn't help laughing at the funny situation. But he was still a little uncomfortable about the whole thing. Charlie always knew that they were going to have to tell them sometime but it never occurred to him that it could be this soon.

"They are not going to question me like they did to you." Amita responded.

"Oh yeah? Why is that?"

"Because I'm not as interesting as a certain professor who hasn't had a girlfriend in…"

"Don't finish that sentence." She smiled at him where he stood on the other side of the lecture's desk leaning his back against the blackboard.

"What I'm trying to say is that when they are getting used to this…" she gestured to show him she meant the two of them. "…they will leave us alone."

"So…I should just let them have their fun?"

"Exactly," Amita said and walked around the desk to meet him on the other side. She put her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss.

"I thought we were going to be more careful." Charlie whispered.

"True, but that was before everybody knew about us." Charlie thought about what she said for a couple of seconds before he pulled his head back to be able to look her in the eyes.

"Everybody? What do you mean by _everybody_?" He asked.

"Larry." She said.

"Larry?" Amita nodded and waited for him to catch on. She watched him when he realized what she meant.

"You don't think he…?"

"Told anyone else? Sorry honey but yes I do." If there was anything Larry couldn't do it was to keep secrets.

"Great," he muttered and began to trail kisses along her jaw line. Amita's hands found their way underneath his shirt and she started to make patterns on his bare stomach with her fingernails. Charlie shivered at the sensation and tangled his hands in her long dark hair while he kissed her passionately. She let out a small moan, so quiet that he almost couldn't hear it.

Suddenly they heard someone clear his voice in the background. Actually it sounded like it came from the doorway and it sounded a lot like Don. Charlie and Amita realized then where they were and what they were doing. Once again they let their feeling take over their judgment and the little make out session was over in an instant. When they both turned around Don and Megan stood in the doorway waiting to get their attention.

"You know, we can come back later if you two are busy," Don started with a grin on his face.

"No, that's okay," Charlie said. Don and Megan exchanged an amusing look and joined the two lovebirds in the classroom.

"Well, I should get going. I have a class to teach," Amita said and lifted her bag from the floor. She tossed it over her shoulder and headed for the door.

"Amita wait," Charlie said and caught up with her before she left. He lifted his hand and stroked her cheek with his thumb. She looked at him curiously when he pulled his hand away.

"Chalk," Charlie stated.

"Thanks," she said and blushed. "Lunch later?"

"Absolutely," Charlie answered. "I call you."

Amita nodded and just like that she was gone. Charlie turned around only to find out that the two agents were looking at him.

"What?"

"Nothing," Don and Megan said simultaneously and looked the other way. Charlie raised one eyebrow before he went over to them and took the file from Don.

"It didn't take a long time for you guys to get here," Charlie stated.

"I guess I should have told you I was in the neighborhood when I called you."

"_That_ would have been great."

An hour and thirty minutes later he was waiting for Amita at the diner across the street from CalSci. He heard the door open and looked up to see who it was. An old man in a grey business suit entered and took a place at the counter before he ordered a cup of black coffee. Charlie's gaze went from the man and back down to the table and all the papers that needed to be graded before tomorrow's class. He sighted and continued to read through them. If there was something he didn't like with his job it was the grading part. It took forever to do.

The door opened again and a woman with a child entered and took a table on the other side of the entrance close to the bathroom.

"More coffee sir?"

Charlie looked up at the waitress with the pot in her hand.

"Yes please," Charlie answered and she poured some of the warm beverage into his cup. He thanked her and the woman whose name, according to her nametag, was Anne smiled at him before she left him alone again. He continued going through the thick pile of papers in front of him. Charlie wanted to finish as much of it as possible to be able to spend the night with Amita without thinking too much about work.

"Sorry I'm late." Charlie, who was deep into his thoughts, jumped at the sound of her voice. He met her curious look and smiled.

"Sorry I didn't hear you come in," He answered her silent question. She took a seat in front of him and gestured at the waitress she also wanted a cup of coffee.

"Yeah you looked pretty concentrated. Grading papers?"

"Have to do it sometime. I have to be done by tomorrow."

"Oh, I didn't know. Why didn't you say anything? We could have skipped lunch today."

"But I love having lunch with you." And he really did. And the smile she gave him when he told her almost made his heart melt.

Amita let him continue with his work. She really loved having lunch with him too and she didn't need to sit down and chat about meaningless things that had happened during the day. His presence was more than enough. They sat in a comfortable silence, drinking their coffee and eating their pancakes. Amita sat and played with her food and admired the man on the other side of the table while he was working.

Lately she had been noticing things about him she never really thought about before. How sexy he looked in that red shirt he was wearing today, the way he holds a pen when he writes or how excited he sounded when he found a solution to a problem.

Amita slowly stroked his leg with her foot under the table. She could tell how much he wanted her by the look he gave her when he lifted his gaze from the papers. She knew she made it harder for him to work but she kind of liked the affect she had on him.

Twenty-five minutes later they walked back to the school hand in hand. Amita had no other classes to teach but she still left Charlie alone. If there was anything she didn't want it was to distract Charlie from doing his job.

"Amita before you go I need to tell you something."

"Sure what is it?"

"Ehh…when Don was here before he said that dad wanted to gather everybody tonight…you know over dinner. Are you up for it? You can say no if you want to. I mean, he probably just want to know more about us and they are going to ask questions and…"

"Charlie," she interrupted him. "I'll be there." She said calmly.

"Really?"

Amita leaned in and kissed him.

"Really. And don't worry about it."

"I'm not worried," he lied.

"I know you don't like when people ask too many questions about your personal life and I also know that you sometimes feel a little uncomfortable about sharing it."

"It's just that…that I wanted it to be just the two of us for a while longer. You know?"

"I know. But it can still be the two of us. I'll tell you what; if you finish up here now I'll promise you that I'll show you that tonight after dinner. Deal?"

"Deal."

* * *

**I know a lot didn't happen in this chapter but I promise next one will be better.**

**TBC **


	8. Dinner with friends

**Hi, I'm back! And I brought a brand new chapter with me. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Dad, promise me!" Charlie called from the kitchen. The food was in the oven and almost finished. That's why his father had the courage to leave Charlie in charge of it for a minute while he was in the other room setting the table. It was still about thirty minutes before their friends would arrive and Charlie had to make some things clear before they would get here.

"What are you saying Charlie?" Alan called back from the dining room. Charlie sighed and left the kitchen.

"I'm saying don't ask Amita too many questions." Charlie explained when he joined his father.

"What? I'm not allowed to ask questions? You don't think I have the right to know what's going on in my son's life?"

"No, what I meant was…"

"I know what you meant Charlie. I just don't know why you are so worried. I only want to invite the guys over for dinner. Nothing unusual about that, right?"

"Right…sorry."

"Charlie, we talked about this. Don't worry so much. Besides, if she is your girlfriend we should all meet her."

"Dad, it's Amita. You've met her before. Several times if I remember correctly."

"I know…just…humour me." Charlie rolled his eyes and Alan smiled. "Besides, it isn't everyday you have a girlfriend over for dinner."

"Oh my God! Would you all just give it a rest. And why is everybody suddenly so interested in my private life anyway?" Charlie whined.

Alan chuckled. On some level he understood how Charlie felt. When he first started dating Charlie's mother he was scared to death. No one approved of their relationship or believed that the two of them could be in love. Even once they were married no one liked the fact that he was her husband. But that's not the point. The point is that if you really care about someone you should not be afraid to show it and you should not be afraid of what other people might think. _Although it would have been nice not to have most of his relatives disliking him_. Of course in Charlie's case it was different. He could see how much they liked each other. You didn't have to be a genius to figure out that Amita was the perfect girl for his son.

"Wait, if you are here…" Alan started and looked at Charlie "…who's checking the food?" The change of subject was highly appreciated. He gave Charlie a pat on the back and went back to the kitchen to save the dinner from being burned.

Charlie was left alone with his thoughts. Maybe this night wasn't going to be so bad after all. Maybe it could be like all the other nights they've had dinner together. Yeah, the only difference now was the fact that Amita was his girlfriend…_so what if he now spent every opportunity he had in bed with her? _

Charlie sighed. Who was he kidding? He has the nosiest brother in the world. And on top of that he is a FBI agent. A FBI agent who knows what kind of questions to ask. Charlie took a deep breath. This is ridiculous. He was nervous because everything was so new to him. It was just like everybody said, he hadn't had a girlfriend since…well since Susan but she never really became a girlfriend. She was more of a...well don't really know what she was but Amita on the other hand could actually be…the one?

Larry and Amita were the first guests to arrive. Charlie opened the door and was greeted with a bottle of wine from Larry and a kiss from Amita. The four FBI agents, including Don, arrived twenty minutes later. They had a little paperwork to finish before they could leave the office.

All eight of them were soon seated around the table chatting about nothing and everything. To Charlie's relieve no one had yet asked anything about his new relationship. He had to be honest. He wasn't really afraid of the questions. He just wasn't sure how Amita felt about it. They'd never talked about it. They'd never talked about this…this…thing that was going on between them. I mean, sure they told secrets and shared experiences with each other but their conversations never went any further than that. They never talked about where this relationship was going. What they would be doing five or ten years from now. Charlie didn't want to get ambushed with questions they weren't ready to answer. _Okay, maybe he was a little afraid of the questions._

Amita was sitting next to him, hands touching under the table to not get any attention from the others. If she was nervous it was hard to tell. Every time he turned his head towards her he was met with a beautiful smile.

"So, you two are finally dating huh?" David's question came out of the blue and he pointed at the two lovebirds on the other side of the table. Charlie dropped his fork back on the plate and looked at Amita. She was still smiling when she met his "deer caught in a car's headlight"-gaze. "What? I was just asking." David explained when it went dead quiet.

"I take it Don told you." Charlie said and turned his head back towards him. Every pair of eyes was now focused on them.

"Actually Megan told me." David explained.

"Sorry, but the secret was already out when I told him." Megan defended herself and raised her hands up in the air.

"Wait!" Colby said and waited until he had everybody's attention. "This was a secret?" Colby asked with a playful expression in his eyes. It was met with laughter and a grin on Charlie's face.

"Yeah, we really weren't the best in keeping this secret," Amita admitted.

"Yeah, you sucked big time. I was actually wondering when you guys were going to tell us." Don who hadn't said anything yet opened his mouth.

"You knew they were seeing each other?" Alan asked Don and looked surprised.

"Oh…yeah…I accidentally sort of walked in on them making out in Charlie's office."

"I knew it! We knew you saw us!" Charlie said a little loud.

"We actually talked about it when you left but we weren't sure if we…stopped in time." Amita said.

"You make out in your office?" Larry asked Charlie and Amita after nearly choking on some bread when he heard what Don said.

"That's not the point Larry." Charlie said.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Amita asked Don and raised one eyebrow.

"I figured you wanted to tell us when you were ready." Don explained and smiled at his younger brother who looked slightly appreciated by it.

The rest of the evening went smooth and everybody was enjoying each others company. For the first time in days Charlie felt he could relax. With a beer in his right hand he walked around the room. When he looked out of the window he saw Don sitting alone in a chair on the porch.

"Hi." Charlie said and sat down in the chair opposite the one with his brother in. Don lifted his head as soon as he heard the door open.

"Hi."

"Why are you out here?" Charlie wondered.

"Just needed some fresh air." Don took a sip of his beer and then held the cold bottle firmly with both of his hands in his lap. Charlie nodded and the two brothers sat in silence. It was a peaceful night. Nights like this he was glad he didn't live downtown with the loud noise and sound of the cars rushing by on the streets.

"Thanks…for not telling anyone about me and Amita." Charlie said after a while. He noticed in the corner of his eyes when Don turned his head to look at him and he did the same. Charlie actually wasn't that surprised to find out Don never told anyone about it. Fifteen years ago he was more than sure everything would have turned out differently. Back then they weren't this close and they definitely weren't good friends. When their mother died everything changed. They started to talk more and they started working together as a team. When Charlie became aware of how Don lived his life taking criminals off the streets he couldn't be prouder to be his younger brother.

"No problem Chuck." Don said and turned his gaze back towards the empty street in front of the house.

"Yeah…and don't call me Chuck." Charlie said and saw a smile form on Don's lips. He wasn't really sure when this "nickname-thing" started but it made him feel even closer to his brother even though he always pretended not to like it. Charlie slowly got out of the chair and went inside again to look for his girl. He found her in the living room having meaningless conversation about…he really had no idea what they were talking about but the look on Amita's face was priceless. She looked happy and relaxed when she sat on the couch surrounded by her friends. He decided he wasn't going to disturb her now and went into the kitchen where his father was doing the dishes.

"Need any help?" Alan turned around when he heard his son's voice.

"Sure thanks. Take the towel and dry." Charlie did what he was told. He put the dried plate in the cupboard before he picked up another one and repeated his action.

"So…this night wasn't that bad, was it?" Alan asked and handed Charlie another plate.

"No, I guess not. I don't know what I was so afraid of." Charlie answered. It was silent for a few minutes. When Alan was finished with the final glass he handed it to Charlie who dried it and put it in the cupboard with the other ones.

"You really like her, don't you?" Charlie closed the cupboard slowly and met his father's gaze for a short while before he looked away.

"Yes, of course I do." He said quietly. Alan nodded.

"Do you love her?" His father's question took him by surprise. Love? Did he love her? He never thought about it before. Neither he nor Amita had said the word to each other. He knew he didn't want to live without her. And he made sure Amita knew that when he told her he didn't want her to go to Harvard. He was also fully aware of how it felt whenever they are apart, even if it only was for a few hours.

"Yes, I think I do." The words just came out and his answer startled him. When his mother died he made a promise to himself not to let people in again. God knows how much he hated goodbyes. He locked himself in the garage for weeks after her death, not wanting anyone to see him or hug him. He felt responsible and he didn't want to lose any more people he loved. When his father had had enough he dragged his son out of there and forced him to go to work. For a long time after his mother's death it was hard to let people in again. He buried himself with the one thing he was comfortable with, work.

Back then he hated his father for doing what he did. Hated him for forcing him to come back to this cruel world. Now he knew he just did what every father would do. He made sure his son started living again.

"You should tell her that." Alan said and met Charlie's gaze. When Charlie didn't answer he continued. "Charlie, you shouldn't be afraid to love again. Just because your mother…"

"I know." Charlie interrupted him before he could finish. "I know." He gave his father the towel he had dried the dishes with and walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

**TBC very soon**


	9. Love

Charlie had only loved one other woman before in his life. His mother meant the world to him. She supported him in every decision he made. She helped him through tuff times just by being by his side holding him when he was sad. She even followed him to Princeton when he was only thirteen years old. She sacrificed everything for him including her marriage when she accompanied him and he didn't even realize it until his father told him about the crack in their relationship a couple of months ago. He never had a chance to thank her for it.

Charlie was alone in the big house. He could hear the chatting and laughing outside the window where he sat down with Don before. They'd all been sitting out there until Charlie went inside to go to the bathroom. That was twenty minutes ago and he hadn't gone outside to join them again. He was sitting on a chair around the empty table in the dining room. He didn't have the energy to move.

After a few more minutes the talking outside stopped. He heard people saying goodbye and thanking for dinner. _They probably got called in_. Someone opened the front door and closed it again with a gentle touch. Small soft footsteps were moving towards his direction. He didn't have to look up to see who it was. He would have recognized those footsteps anywhere.

"Here you are." Amita stated and sat down beside him. "Don and the guys had to go back to the office and Alan is outside talking to Larry." It was weird calling Charlie's father Alan instead of Mr Eppes like she used to. He had the entire night insisted her on calling him by his first name but to be honest it made her feel like she was a part of the family and she could definitely get used to that.

"You okay?" She asked when he didn't say anything back.

"Yeah, I was just…thinking."

"I wouldn't recognize you if you didn't." She joked and Charlie chuckled. He turned his head towards her. They looked at each other for a long time. There was that smile again. The smile that made his heart beat faster. The smile he couldn't live without. The smile he loved. He leaned closer and touched his lips against hers. It was a slow but still quick kiss. The kind of kiss that needed a continuation. She looked him straight into his big brown eyes. The eyes told her everything he wanted and everything he felt right here in this moment. His hand found its way to her smooth cheek and he slowly started to caress it with his thumb. Amita leaned into his hand savouring every movement he made. Only Charlie could make her feel this way.

Lips were suddenly touching again. This time the kiss was a bit more intense. Charlie slowly traced her bottom lip with his tongue. He was asking for an invitation and when she opened her mouth to let him in he wasn't late to take the opportunity to deepen the kiss. Amita's hand moved to the back of his head pulling him closer. She loved his hair and the feeling of his curls between her fingers.

They heard the front door open again. Positive it was his father he broke the kiss and took Amita's hand. Together they ran upstairs and entered his room. Even if they had been dating for a couple of weeks now, she had only been in his room twice. Both of those times were before they became a couple and they were only here to pick up some books they needed for their work.

But this was not the time to see what kind of stuff Charlie had laying around. She could snoop around later and she probably would. With Charlie's permission of course. Besides, it was too dark to do that now anyway. Amita loved finding out new things about him. It made her feel so much closer to him and sometimes it could even be a real turn-on.

Charlie closed and locked the door behind them as soon as they entered his bedroom. He pressed Amita firmly against it and kissed her like his life depended on it. They felt like teenagers all over again. Neither one of them wanted to let the other one go. Amita's hands were on his back pressing him closer to her, wanting to feel as much of him as possible. She giggled when she felt his tongue on her bare collarbone and he stopped to look at her.

"It tickles." She whispered. "But don't stop." He smiled because that was exactly what he didn't want to do. He wanted to feel all of her. Touch her in places nobody else were allowed to come near. Discover new ways to pleasure her and finally in the end hear her scream his name.

He kissed her passionately on the lips before he started working on the layer of clothes that kept them from feeling each other's naked bodies. He pulled her shirt above her head revealing the purple silk bra she was wearing underneath it. His shirt was the next piece of clothing to go. Within a couple of seconds it joined hers in the corner by his dresser. They stumbled towards the bed in the centre of the room. On the short way over there they were able to get rid of her bra and both of their pants. It wasn't easy but if you really want something…

Now he was lying on top of her in his bed. A place they'd never made love in before. He was kissing and touching every part of her and she moaned in response.

"God you're beautiful." He whispered in her ear before starting to kiss her neck moving towards her now naked breasts. Amita closed her eyes, not wanting to release the tears that were threatening to fall. Charlie noticed she was shaking and stopped for a second to look at her. It was dark but he could still see she had her eyes closed. And he saw the single tear that fell down on the pillow under her head. "Amita?" She opened her eyes and met his. "Are you okay?" He was whispering because it just seemed more appropriate in this situation.

She waited a moment before she nodded. "I'm more than okay." She whispered back. "It's just…scary I guess."

"Scary?"

She drew in a deep breath. "Charlie, I've never felt like this before...with anybody. I don't want this feeling to ever go away. I just…"

"Schhh." He soothed her. It was probably a good thing he did so. She didn't want to start crying when all she wanted was to be with him. He rested his forehead against hers and she closed her eyes again. "I don't want this feeling to go away either. I don't want to lose you Amita…I love you too much." Her eyes opened and for a moment she was unsure of what he had just said.

"What?"

"I love you Amita." She looked at him. _Did he just say he loved me?_ "And I'm planning on showing you tonight just how much."

"You don't have to prove anything to me." She said. "I love you too. More than anything." They smiled at each other and he bent his head down to capture her lips again.

Her hair was a mess but she had never looked more beautiful. Charlie was lying beside her in his own bed. It was little after seven in the morning and he couldn't sleep. He smiled when she started to stir in her sleep. Slowly she opened her eyes and looked around. She looked a little disoriented at first but when she felt his arm on her bare stomach the memories of the previous night came back to her. She turned her head around and saw him looking at her.

"Good morning sleeping beauty."

"Mmm…morning" She sounded sleepy and not fully awake yet. Amita moved closer to him and Charlie immediately welcomed her into his arms.

"How long have you been awake?" Amita asked when she was settled on his chest.

"An hour maybe."

"An hour?" She stopped and yawned. "What have you been doing for an hour?"

"Just watching you. You are cute when you're asleep."

"No, I'm not." She giggled.

"Yes you are. You make these little noises." He teased.

"I do not make noises!" She pretended to be offended but she knew it was pointless. She knew he was just teasing her and to be honest she kind of liked it. She loved this playful side of him.

"Yes you do." He insisted and before he had a chance to say anything more she lifted herself up and straddled him. Charlie's hands landed on either side of her hips holding her in place. She moved a little just to show him he wasn't the only one who could tease.

"Are you saying I snore, professor?" She said playfully.

"I think it's cute." She grinned at him and captured his lips with hers. When the kiss ended Amita was still on top if him looking down on the man underneath her. Charlie lifted one of his hands from her hips and stroked her hair back behind her ear.

"I love you so much." Amita met his gaze when she heard the words leave his mouth.

"That's the second time you said that." She stated.

"And I'm planning on saying it a lot more."

"I love you too." She said calmly like it was the easiest thing in the world to say. Then she kissed him again.

"I was wondering when the two of you were going to wake up." Alan said when Charlie and Amita joined him in the kitchen two hours later. "I made coffee." He pointed at the coffeemaker on the counter beside the empty beer bottles from the previous night.

"Thanks. Actually, we've been awake for a while." Charlie said and handed a cup to Amita who gladly took it. They exchanged a look that could tell more than a thousand words. Lucky for them Alan didn't see it. The memories of this morning were still lingering in their heads.

"Oh, maybe I should have got you when Don came over for breakfast earlier."

"No, this was better." Charlie responded and poured coffee in his and Amita's cup.

"Okay then. Well, I have to go. If you need me I have my cellphone."

"Okay dad."

Charlie and Amita were left alone in the kitchen. Amita put down her cup on the counter again. Charlie followed her move before he took her in his arms and held her tightly.

"So…" She said making eye contact with the man before her. "…I asked Larry yesterday what he was going to do about Megan."

"Oh yeah? What did he say?"

"He said he didn't know."

"Really?" He waited for her to continue but when she didn't he loosened the grip around her. You had to be stupid not to see the smirk on her face. "I'm afraid to ask but what did you do?"

"Well, let's just say they have a date this Saturday." He laughed and gave her a quick kiss on her lips.

"What would they do without you?"

"That's exactly what I was wondering."

* * *

**TBC**

**I'm trying to end this story now so there will probably only be one more chapter but who knows, maybe I write a continuation someday. I want to thank you for reading it and I hope you've liked it so far :)**


	10. Moving in

**Last chapter everyone. Hope you'll like it.**

* * *

"You ready?" She heard Charlie's voice coming from the other end of the room. Amita was standing by the window in her now empty apartment. She had to admit that even though she lived on the fifth floor she had never fully taken advantage of the view outside her window. It was little after five this warm Tuesday afternoon and she could see people rushing home after work. She turned around towards the front door where Charlie was waiting for her. She got to say he looked pretty damn sexy today. He was wearing blue jeans and a simple black t-shirt and he had never looked better. He had stubble and was sweaty from packing and moving around her furniture all day long. She was thankful for it. She could never have taken that couch without the help from Charlie and Don. He caught her smile when she saw him and smiled back at her. 

"I'm ready." She said and walked towards her new roommate. Charlie held his hand out for her and she gladly took it before turning around again to give her old home a final look. It was huge without the furniture there and if she didn't know better she would have thought no one had ever lived here. She could still remember the day she moved in. She needed a place where she could study. A place with a little bit more privacy. She knew she couldn't stay with her grandmother for ever, no matter how often she told Amita she could live there for as long as she wanted. No, a place she could call her own was what she wanted.

She had almost given up when she entered this apartment. It was perfect for her; not too small, not too big, not too far away from school and it had everything a woman in her age needed. A washing machine, a huge wardrobe and a comfortable bathtub. She immediately fell in love with it and moved in the following week. Yeah, that day was the beginning of her independence. Amita sighed.

"You okay?" Charlie asked still holding her hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just going to miss this place. I have a lot of memories from here." She looked around and pointed at the kitchen door. "You see the door over there. I hit my toe in that stupid thing every single morning when I was in a hurry and you know how I am before I get my morning coffee." He chuckled but let her continue. "And that stain on the carpet over there…" He nodded. "…I accidentally spilled some ketchup there. I spent the entire day trying to get it off but nothing worked." She waited before she pointed at the closed bedroom door. "And in there…you and I spent our first night together."

"Yeah, that's probably the thing I'm going to miss the most about this apartment." He said but was caught of guard when she hit him playfully in his stomach.

"I'm serious." She said laughing at him when he pretended to be in pain. "It's just…this was my first real place…you know?" She turned around and caught his gaze. Charlie pulled her closer. He used his free hand to caress her cheek and she smiled at the gentle gesture.

"I know." He said and pulled her into a warm hug. "Tell you what. When you and I get settled I promise that the two of us are going to create new memories. Memories that are only ours. How does that sound?"

"I would love to do that…with you." She closed her eyes and tightened the grip around him. She could stay this way forever but after a moment she broke the silence. "Are you sure it was okay with Alan?" She knew moving in together was a big step and she wanted to be sure that everybody involved knew about the changes. It had only been three months since she decided she wasn't going to leave Los Angeles but she loved this place and she loved the man holding her in this very moment. Charlie convinced her it would be a good thing since they practically spent everyday together anyway.

Charlie loosened his grip around her to be able to look her in the eyes. "My father loves you Amita. You are like the dotter he always wanted." She smiled at him. Even in serious moments like this he was able to make a joke. "I wouldn't have asked you to move in with me if I didn't want this and if I didn't know it was okay." She nodded and he took hold of both of her hands and held them close to his heart. "I love you. You know that right?"

"I know." She said. "I love you too." He kissed her then. The last kiss before moving in together. She gave her old apartment a final glimpse before she closed the door for good. This was the beginning of a new future and a new life, hers and Charlie's new life.

**The End**

* * *

**At the moment I'm working on a new story. It's called "Painful memories". It's Amita-centric but it also contains some Charlie/Amita romance. Check it out.**


End file.
